1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to networks, and more particularly to load balancing in InfiniBand switches and networks.
2. Background of the Invention
Network systems are commonly used to move network information (may also be referred to interchangeably, as frames, packets or commands) between computing systems (for example, servers) or between computing systems and network devices (for example, storage systems). Various hardware and software components are used to implement network communication, including network switches.
A network switch is typically a multi-port device where each port manages a point-to-point connection between itself and an attached system. Each port can be attached to a server, peripheral, input/output subsystem, bridge, hub, router, or another switch. The term network switch as used herein includes a Multi-Level switch that uses plural switching elements within a single switch chassis to route data packets.
InfiniBand (“IB”) is a switched fabric interconnect standard for servers, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. IB technology is deployed for server clusters/enterprise data centers ranging from two to thousands of nodes. The IB standard is published by the InfiniBand Trade Association, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
An IB switch is typically a multi-port device. Physical links (optical or copper) connect each port in a switch to another IB switch or an end device (for example, Target Channel Adapter (TCA) or a Host Channel Adapter (HCA)).
In a multi-tier IB switch environment, plural IB switches are connected through inter-switch links (ISL). ISLs may be uplinks or downlinks. It is desirable to avoid over usage or under usage of IB network links for optimum network throughput.